


Simply the Best

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A simple Klaine video to the tune of The Best by Tina Turner.





	Simply the Best




End file.
